


the sweetest toil

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Eggpreg, Fisting, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Notfic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Market day is a special day for the servant. If he is to please Master, he must be enticing to all their customers.





	the sweetest toil

The servant begins his day in the extraction facility, where a dildo forcefully pushing into him also pushes the come out of his caged cock. It's almost a meditative process, by now, looking ahead at the wall rather than staring at himself ejaculating without orgasming. 

He doesn't have orgasms anymore, not the way he used to. He has, now, the orgasms his master says are proper - demure, polite little spasms, dry. He has given up the pleasure of his previous orgasms for the far greater pleasure of serving his master. 

Today is market day. The servant must not dawdle. 

The preparation for market day is an extension of the extraction process. Once the servant had been drained dry, the dildo begins to inject the vessels into him. The vessels are small at the point, the size of a walnut, but they each have tremendous capacity. 

Before going to market, the servant kneels in the doorway to his master's lab. On market days, other servants take care of Master's meals, clothes, and baths, and clean up after his master's experiments. The servant tries not to feel bereft. 

It helps that Master notices him soon, and gives him permission to crawl over and kiss Master's boots. Master grabs the servant by the hair with one hand. The other hand caresses the servant's cheek. "I'm sure you'll do me proud," the master says. The servant closes his eyes in bliss. 

Another servant accompanies him to the market, to keep an eye on the till while the servant is occupied and help him make his way home afterwards. 

Once in the market, both servants set up their stall, and the servant places himself in position to service their customers.

Market day draws all sorts of crowds. The first to approach the servant's stall is a werewolf, heavy with muscles and fur. He pays the price and pushes his cock inside the servant without much fuss, knotting almost right away.

When the werewolf is gone, the servant's previously flat belly is showing a little bulge. 

Customers keep coming all day. A centaur with his terrifyingly large cock; the servant had taken enough of those to know how it'll hurt. A pair of satyrs have him together, one at his mouth and another at his ass. A minotaur rams into him with force that makes him gasp wetly. Between them, plain humans come to enjoy the servant's raw ass and waiting mouth. 

On the way back, his belly is large enough that he can barely walk. He has to lean on the other servant to make it home, walking uphill. But the sight of Master's palace fills the servant with joy. He knows what comes next. 

The other servant takes him to the master's lab and lays him down on an examination table, legs spread wide, his red, wet hole on display, still streaked with white come. 

It isn't long before the master shows up. He caresses the servant's belly, pleased. "A good day, I see. Of course, you always do excellent work."

The praise makes the servant whimper. He aches every where, in his caged cock and his abused hole and his tired jaw. He knows more is coming. He spreads his legs wider. 

The master lubricates his hand and pushes it inside the servant to the wrist, easy entrance after all the servant has had inside him today. One after another he pulls out the vessels, now swollen to the size of grapefruits, and sets them aside for his experiments. 

When the last one is out, the servant remains with his legs spread. Master wipes his hand and takes his cock, pushing that instead inside the servant.

It's been a long day. And after this long day, the servant draws on the remains of his strength to clench on his master's cock. Master plays with his nipples, red and puffy from a day of public service, until the servant comes - a small, shuddering response, as submissive as anyone could like. 

After Master finishes in his ass, he withdraws and allows the servant to clean his cock with his mouth.


End file.
